The Preeminent
}} The Preeminent (also called the Queen of the Cursed) was an eldritch horror who was the embodiment, and thus the ruler of the Cursed Realm. She was stuck in an alternate dimension and was the master of the Ghost Warriors. One ghost, Morro, was her general, and his goal was to retrieve the Realm Crystal from the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master and use it in her arrival to curse all Sixteen Realms, including Ninjago. After Morro claimed the Realm Crystal, the Preeminent emerged into Stiix and began terrorizing the city. The Ninja were hopeless to stop the Preeminent, even through the use of their new vehicles. Wu had the citizens of Stiix flee the city on a steamboat, prompting the ghosts to attach buildings to the Preeminent's body and create a giant walking suit, enabling her to move around. When Nya unlocked her True Potential, she created a giant tidal wave that drowned the Preeminent and destroyed the Cursed Realm, killing all those (except Clouse) inside. History At an unknown point in time, possibly the same time Djinjago was created, the Preeminent was born as its sister realm. She would go on to function as a prison for the most wicked of souls. Later on, Morro, while looking for the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, died in the Caves of Despair. As a result, he was sent to the Cursed Realm, where he proceeded to fall under the Preeminent's control. Spellbound (Flashback) During Arcturus and the Anacondrai Generals' trial, they were sentenced to be banished to the Cursed Realm. After Garmadon used the Book of Spells to open a portal to the Cursed Realm, the Preeminent proceeded to absorb them into her essence. The Day of the Dragon During Clouse and Garmadon's fight, the former opened a portal to the Cursed Realm in order to banish his opponent. Though the Preeminent attempted to suck in Garmadon, Garmadon|he ultimately threw Clouse inside instead, causing her to close the portal. The Corridor of Elders In an attempt to defeat Chen and the Anacondrai Cultists for good, the Ninja open a portal to the Cursed Realm, through which the Preeminent promptly absorbs Garmadon. However, as a result, she also frees Arcturus and the Anacondrai Generals, who curse Chen and his army. She absorbs the antagonists into her essence and closes the portal, but not before releasing her lieutenant, Morro, into Ninjago to put her plan in motion. Stiix and Stones When summoning Soul Archer, Morro gloats over her satisfaction over their progress. The Temple on Haunted Hill In an attempt to calm down Ghoultar, Morro reminds him that the Preeminent would prefer for her minions to remain patient. Peak-a-Boo In order to assert his command, Morro reminds Ghoultar, Soul Archer, and Bansha that in the Preeminent's absence he is in control. Kingdom Come At some point, the Preeminent made an alliance with Fenwick, promising to spare him in return for the Sword of Sanctuary. Later on, she was seen in an illusion as Fenwick described her to the Ninja. Curseworld, Part I When Lloyd attempted to destroy the Realm Crystal, the Preeminent dragged him in and absorbed him into her essence, even as she prepared to enter Ninjago. Curseworld, Part II Upon entering Ninjago, the Preeminent proceeded to unleash countless waves of ghosts to do her bidding, devouring souls in order to gain strength, and nearly absorbing Misako as well. Despite the Ninjas' attempts, she easily shrugs off their attacks, flicking aside and destroying the Jay Walker One and absorbing the Deepstone Bike with ease. When the Ninja attempted to drop her into the Endless Sea, she commanded Morro and her ghosts to help her possess countless buildings in the City of Stiix, giving her a relative immunity to water and greater mobility. She then proceeded to test out this new tolerance before chasing after several citizens on a fleeing ferry in order to devour their souls. However, when Nya unlocked her True Potential, the latter knocked the Preeminent into Hallows Trench before she could gain a true immunity to water, ultimately killing her. As she flailed in pain, however, she attempted to drag Morro back in with her, ultimately succeeding. Following the Preeminent's death, her sister realm, Djinjago, began to collapse as a result, consequently killing countless Djinn in the process. The Kaiju Protocol When Wu and P.I.X.A.L try to connect with The Never-Realm to open a gateway for the Ninja they accidentally open the departed realm and it causes the the Preeeminent to escape. But later it was defeated and was sent back to the departed realm. Powers and Abilities Being the Cursed Realm itself, the Preeminent was one of the most powerful beings in all of the Sixteen Realms, assuming supreme command over them, and could resurrect them infinitely. Likewise, upon her death, most of her minions fell into the Endless Ocean as a result of their connection to her. She also had the ability to possess entire cities, absorbing a majority of the City of Stiix into her body. Even Water, the weakness of all ghosts, could be averted by devouring enough souls; Consequently, she was able to wade through the ocean relatively unharmed, and she became stronger and more powerful as a result. the Preeminent also had the power to disintegrate the bodies of those who entered her, though this didn't apply to portals made by the Realm Crystal, as they weren't made by her power. Her powers also extended to those she turned into ghosts. Arcturus and the Anacondrai Generals gained the ability to make others such as Pythor normal size again. Additionally, she was able to give her minions the ability to possess anything, and could allow them to curse people and even objects, with Soul Archer also being able to summon Skreemers at will. the Preeminent possessed massive strength, easily tossing aside the Jay Walker One, and was relatively unaffected when her knee was frozen solid, shattering the ice with ease. Additionally, as the Cursed Realm, she can dictate the laws of those who enter and exit. In order to free someone from her grasp, the one who banished them had to take her place, for example. However, she could also subvert these rules as a result, unleashing Morro regardless. Finally, the Preeminent seems to have a minor manipulation of destiny, rendering the Cloud Kingdom Monks' control over destiny null in order to accomplish her goals; this is possibly due to her status and thus influence as a realm, as, likewise, her death resulted in Djinjago 's destruction. Personality and Traits Despite never speaking within the show, several characters and actions hint to her relatively unseen personality. According to Fenwick, the Preeminent is easily more vile and wicked than all of the souls she's converted into ghosts, to the point where she was unable to cross into other realms as a result. Additionally, she was willing to devour the souls of innocents without restraint in order to make herself more powerful, and in her conquest of the Sixteen Realms completely disregarded the consequences of her failure killing countless Djinn. Likewise, she was ambitious enough to seek control over the Sixteen Realms. She also apparently had a more calmer and manipulative side, making an alliance with Fenwick in order to gain the Sword of Sanctuary. Likewise, she preferred patience, as noted by Morro. However, she also showed extreme determination, venturing out into the Endless Sea, which was filled with her weakness, water, in an attempt to devour more souls to become more powerful. However, upon her death, the Preeminent showed a less graceful side. Even as she began to dissolve in the Endless Sea, she attempted to drag her own faithful general, Morro, to his death alongside her for little to no reason. Appearance ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 5: Possession *50. "Kingdom Come" (Illusion) *53. "Curseworld, Part I" (Partially) *54. "Curseworld, Part II" Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *124. "The Kaiju Protocol" Ninjago: Decoded *1. Legacy *2. Vehicles and Mechs Trivia *When the Preeminent seized Misako, Morro tells Wu that the more souls the Preeminent takes, the bigger it gets. While this is never actually shown in the episode, this concept is extremely similar to that of the Great Devourer, where the more it eats, the bigger it gets. *The Preeminent is never seen communicating with the Ghost Warriors or Morro. *If one of the Preeminent's tentacles were destroyed, two grow in its place. This may be a reference to the Hydra, a monster from Greek Mythology, because after one of the heads gets destroyed, two grow back in its place. *Also similar to Greek Mythology is the notable similarities that the Preeminent shares with the Greek Protogenos, Tartarus. Similarities include: **Both are a place and a being. **Are used as a prison for extremely dangerous or powerful enemies of the protagonists. **Are not known to take a humanoid form. **Have command over those who have been trapped inside them. *The Preeminent is the smallest known realm in the ''Ninjago series; at the same time, she is also the largest villain the Ninja have faced thus far. *In the Korean-translated shows, she's known as "The Ruler of Destruction." *The Preeminent is the only known sentient realm. *Due to her status as the Cursed Realm, alongside, fittingly, Morro, the Preeminent is the only major antagonist to appear in a season before her actual debut. *It is unknown how the Preeminent intended to win. However, due to her goal of cursing all realms and ability to get stronger by devouring souls, it's possible she intended to convert everyone else into Ghost Warriors in her command, becoming far more enormous in the process. Additionally, devouring more souls seems to give her a greater immunity to her weakness, Water, thus making her invulnerable in the process. *The Preeminent is so far the only known Realm that is a living being and thus the only known entity that lived in the Ethereal Divide before being summoned to Stiix. *Alongside Nya, she arguably has caused more deaths than any other character in the entire series. This is due to her devouring countless souls, and her destruction resulted in the deaths of all but one of the Anacondrai Cultists, the entire Ghost Army, and all of the Djinn, save Nadakhan. *The Preeminent, along with Harumi and Aspheera, are the only main antagonists that are female. *She is one of the four main antagonists to be from another realm, the others being Nadakhan, Iron Baron, and The Omega. Gallery PreEme.png Screen Shot 2015-08-29 at 9.41.11 PM.png PreUnLeash.png WaterFlight.png PreWalk.png LookPre.png PreSink.png FinalWave.png pl:Znakomitość Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Realms Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Possession Category:Deceased Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Realms for the Deceased Category:Dimensions Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Creatures